Cruel world
by Amaria Holly
Summary: Well.. being stuck in a dress AND pretending to be a girl couldn't get much worse, Right? WRONG! RoxasxSora, DemyxZexion WakkaTidus, SeiferSora, SeiferZexion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the characters, nor do I own the song I used.. and I don't make money off of this.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me,_

_Take me with you back to wonderland,_

_I'm in heaven when you kiss me show me how you miss me take me with you back to wonderland,_

_You capture me with a stare I follow you anywhere you lead me into temptat--_

**SLAM! **Sora was cut off sharply when he slammed into a person."Ah! I'm sorry! I was.." The brunette trailed off when his eyes landed on the person he bumped into to. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. Aren't you Roxus from sch--..?"

"Roxas." The blonde corrected him before he extended his hand towards Sora.

Sora frowned as he stared at the hand, but he still took it, when he was back on his feet he offered a small smile to Roxas. "I really am sorry about that.. I was distracted.."

Roxas eyed him for a moment before snorting. "Whatever."

"I was just trying to be nice.." Sora glared at the silent blonde who was staring at him quietly.

"Roxas? Oi'! Why are you starring at me?"

Roxas never noticed that Sora had -that- blue of eyes.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on me face?"

He also never noticed that Sora seemed to be more fragile than other people.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Roxas snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

"..Do you have a staring problem?"

"No.."

"Then why were you staring!" Sora stomped his feet, which made him look like a child.

"I.. spaced off! Yeah.. Oh.. There's.. my boss calling me! Gotta go!"

The brunette stared at the blonde's retreating back with a frown, yelling over to him. "I thought that you told everyone in school that you got fired?!" Sora blinked when Roxas only sped up at those words. _'I wonder if Zexion's on his way to the new job yet, he rushed home after school saying he needed to get something.. again.. It's so cool though! Me and my best friend, a new job at this awesome food, party like place, luckily it's not all that fancy either! But it is kind of big..'_

**_______________________________________________Zexion's__________________________________________________**

"What did I forget… urgh! I know I forgot something!" Zexion frantically threw objects around until he found his… pants? Glancing down at himself Zexion twitched. How the hell did they even come off? Quickly he slipped them on and sighed in relief. "Alright! Now I'm ready!"

Zexion dashed out of his house, hauling ass down to the street trying to get to bus stop before the bus left, oh how much Zexion despised running… oh well as long as he was on time, which he did make it to the bus! The rest of the way to work went by perfectly atleast… until he found out what he and Sora had to wear..

"WHAT?!" Zexion took a small step back when he saw the outfit.

Sora glanced at the bag then to the boy holding it out to them. "..Are you serious..? I mean.. I'm a guy.."

"I know you're both guys, after all we go to swimming together alot!" The blonde boy grinned, but it was to obvious it was forced. "Besides! You guys promised you'd work with me, remember?! 'As long as I get paid I don't care.' Remember?!?"

Sora sighed, giving a small nod. "Fine… give it here.. I'll go get ready.." Sora cast a glare at Zexion which made him quickly hold out his hands for his bag too.

"You guys are awesome! Oh and don't tell anyone you're a guy.. The manager would have a fit if people knew we were boys.."

Zexion twitched. "-Why- do we have to wear dresses!"

"Well… this place is kind of like a party place, y'know? Needed more guys to be attracted to it so girls would come… and someone said you'd look so freaking cute as girls! They were right! This place is going to have -a lot- more customers now. Go get dressed!"

________________________________________________________________________

Moments later Zexion was standing in front of a table wearing a pink and white frilly dress, gripping the pen in his hand so hard it looked close to snapping, the couple at the table glanced nervously at him and then to the pen, when they finished ordering he did his best to smile and nod while jotting it down on the small notepad in his other hand, they seemed to relax.

Sora smiled widely as he took a order, he was wearing the same dress as Zexion and he wasn't all that angry about it, after all… it's was just for work! Each customer Sora went seemed more than happy to compliment him, when he was called a girl he almost lashed out, luckily he smiled nervously and thanked them.

The blonde boy from before called them over, using a girly voice, it wasn't all that good… but it wasn't all that bad either. (Zexion and Sora went into a fit of giggles when they were out of earshot of the customers and in the kitchen.)

"..Stop laughing, it's not that funny… also! Put these on!" The dirty blonde shoved rollerblades into their arms.

"..I… don't know how to rollerblade… Only you and Sora can, Tidus." Zexion hung his head in embarrassment.

Tidus waved his hand around dismissively. "It's easy! You'll get the hang of it in no time."

"Don't worry, Zexy, I'll teach you." Sora smiled.

"..Right.."

While they were putting on their skates they watched as Tidus beckoned someone into the kitchen.

A pale woman with long dark hair walked into the kitchen silently, as soon as she did someone called out from around the corner in said kitchen it was a rather large kitchen.

"Vincent? You're finally here?" A man with long silver hair walked around the corner, he was wearing a bright pink apron over white clothing, (A/N: LOL Seph's got a pink apron.)

That's when Sora noticed the 'she' was a 'he' named Vincent, Zexion seem to already knew that it was a guy. Poor Sora.

Vincent gave a slight nod. "I had to pick up Roxas he's still complaing about working here.. also he.." Pause. He silent glanced down at Sora and Zexion before turning his attention to Sephiroth, by the looks of it the silver-haired man already understood.

"I see, then I guess Tifa and Cloud aren't going to be so happy." Sephiroth sighed quietly before turning to get back to work.

"..Wait wait! You mentioned Roxas, is he a kid with like… blonde hair?" Sora stared quietly at Vincent who seemed to hesitate before answering with a simple 'yes'. "Ah! So it is that bastard!"

Awkward silence. Sora blinked, glancing at Tidus, Vincent and Zexion, they were all staring at him quietly. Tidus looked amused, Vincent looked blank… it fitted him, Zexion seemed confused.

Roxas walked into the kitchen quietly, pausing when his eyes landed on Sora. "..You're a girl?"

Sora's eye twitched. "Wha--" Tidus slapped a hand over Sora's mouth quickly.

"Ahem, these two are new… girls, isn't it obvious?!" Tidus was using his girly voice again, this time he made his voice a tiny bit deeper though, it somehow helped make him sound more like a girl.

Roxas' eyes traveled over to Tidus briefly before they went back to Sora. "What are you? A lesbian? In school you're always trying to act like a guy."

Sora flushed darkly, staring down at his rollerblades. At this moment, Sora really wanted to beat Tidus to a bloody pulp, but he wouldn't need to… seeing as Zexion had already crashed into Tidus as he tried to stand up.

Zexion mumbled a apology as he used a nearby counter to steady himself on. "Maybe I shouldn't go out there in these skates.." And as if to agree with him, one of his feet slid out of under him, making him nearly lose his balance.

Pushing himself up, Sora grabbed Zexion's hand. "C'mon! It's really not all that hard… sides… you'll never learn if you don't try." The brunette tugged Zexion along with him out of the kitchen.

Tidus sighed. "This can't be good.." And just as that was said a loud crash could be heard, flinging open the door, he nearly went into a laughing fit at what he saw.

Sora was leaned over a table in pain, by the looks of it he slammed into it pretty hard, Zexion had atleast knocked over five people and he was currently lying across some person's stomach.

Well… this had to be one of the worse firsts days of work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:..I should put Vincent in a dress… but he threatened me with a gun… anyway, this is a story for a friend of mine… she wanted Zexy and Sora to be working in some sort of… party food place in dresses pretending to be girls.. Aha.. Also, just for fun.. Should I throw a bit of SeiferxSora/SeiferxZexion? Hmm.. Totally up to you guys, tell me what you think of the story!… Also need to know who to pair Tidus up with..**


End file.
